You Lost Me
by Sesshysgirl06
Summary: He was trying to get over him when his eyes met anothers that made him feel something since he left HIM. What could this mean... Naruto/Neji


This one-shot is dedicated to NekoHaru on Y!Gallery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co, or this song. They belong to their respective owners and I make no profit from them. There is no infringement meant if there is any.

You Lost Me

Naruto stood facing the crowd. The cheers were deafening and he couldn't have been happier. It was moments like these when a true smile surfaced on his face. The adrenaline rushed through his veins making him feel high and serene. The sweat on his brow cooled his heated face. As his voice roared above the crowd with his song, the crowd cheered harder. The fans started to beat against the metal gates to try and get closer. As the song came to an end, Naruto caught his breath.

"Ok everyone! This the last song for the night! I know, I know! It can't be the end, right?" Naruto joked as the crowd groaned in disappointment. "But! There is one more song left and guess what! You all will be the _first_ to hear it!" Naruto let out a laugh as the crowd let out a loud shout of approval. "Now this isn't my normal type of songs you hear. But I would like you all to hear it nonetheless."

Naruto took a breath before he let the melody flow over him. This song was going to bare a part of himself that he had kept away from the media. He had let them think that he was alright when he really wasn't.

"_I am done_

_Smoking gun_

_We've lost it all_

_The love is gone_

_She has won_

_Now its no fun_

_We've lost it all_

_The love is gone"_

Naruto looked out to the crowd and he wasn't surprised at the shocked gazes, but all the while the crowd never stopped cheering. His eyes lingered on a few of the fans before his gaze locked onto shocking white ones. Naruto could see the hidden lust in those eyes and for some reason they made him feel. Something that he hadn't felt since he broke things off with Sasuke for his cheating ways. They had been together since they were 15 and they had been going strong. Or so he thought. He never knew that his former best friend, Sakura, had been sleeping with his partner since they had been 17. That had been 5 years ago. They had only been separated from each other for 10 months now.

_"And we had magic_

_And this is tragic_

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected,_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We've found our lives been changed_

_Babe, you lost me"_

Naruto paused for a moment before taking in a breath to start the next verse. His eyes never left those piercing milky white ones. He could feel himself hardening and he prayed that it didn't show and thanked whoever was out there that they had given him loose pants for the concert. Naruto watched as Cream Eyes walked closer to the gate. It seemed as if the fans parted just for him. Naruto didn't want to take his eyes off of the sex god, but he knew his manager would be on his ass for not acknowledging the rest of the fans.

So he decided to do a sweep of the crowd and bring his eyes back to Cream Eyes. But during the sweep, Naruto didn't expect to find his ex in the crowd. He paled a little and was glad that he had to wear some light make-up or else people would worry when they saw his face just now. Naruto wished he could take his eyes off his ex, but it was like a car accident. You just couldn't help staring.

"_And we tried_

_Oh, how we cried_

_We lost ourselves_

_The love has died_

_And though we tried _

_You can't deny_

_We're left as shells_

_We lost the fight_

_And we had magic_

_And this is tragic_

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself"_

Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke and looked for the pale eyes of the dark angel he had spied from before, but he couldn't find him. He wanted to sigh in disappointment, but he was in the middle of a song and was also on stage. Naruto smirked as he brought his eyes back to Sasuke. He could see the scowl even from here and it made his smirk widen into an almost smug smile. He threw himself into the last of the song.

_"Oh, I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We've found our lives been changed_

_Cause babe, you lost me_

_Now I know you're sorry_

_And we were sweet_

_Oh, but you chose lust when you deceived me_

_And you'll regret it, but it's too late_

_How can I ever trust you again?_

_I feel like our world's been infected,_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We've found our lives been changed"_

Naruto paused for a moment and made sure that Sasuke's eyes were on his and could read the words in them even as he sang the last verse.

"_Oh babe, you lost me"_

The crowd went wild over the song even though it wasn't his normal 'alternative' that they were used to. The song was even written to sound better with a woman's voice, but Naruto pulled it off beautifully and his manager was right in thinking that this was going to be a hit single. Naruto looked out into his adoring fans and realized something. He felt better. Better than he had in a long while and him singing this song let out all of the emotions that had been stewing beneath the surface.

"I want to thank you all for a wonderful night! I hope you enjoyed the show and everyone _please_ be safe on your way home tonight. Good night everyone!" Naruto yelled out before making his way off the stage. He knew there was supposed to be an after party that he and his band were supposed to go to, but he knew his manager would understand why he couldn't make it. Naruto wasn't stupid, by any means. He knew Sasuke was here for a reason and he knew that he was going to be meeting him in his dressing room, like old times. Except there would be no sex ensuing.

Naruto was surprised though when he got to his dressing room and Cream Eyes was leaning against his door. Naruto halted and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh- hello?" He hadn't been planning on seeing the milky eyed man once he disappeared from the crowd.

The fair skinned raven looked up and had a minuscule smile on his face that looked down right arrogant. He pushed himself off of the door and straightened himself. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Cream Eyes. He wasn't stupid despite all of the stereotypical blonde jokes that stated otherwise. He may be slow on things, but stupid he was not. "Now why would I do that?" Naruto said with a slight frost in his tone.

That tiny smile was wiped away and replaced with a frown instead. "Look, moron, are you going to invite me in or not?"

Naruto growled as he stepped forward menacingly. "_What_ did you call _me_?" He demanded as he came up nose to nose with the stranger. He nearly smirked in satisfaction when he heard the stranger's breath hitch.

"Moron. I- uh- called you moron." The stranger licked his suddenly dry lips and Naruto's eyes followed the movement.

Leaning closer so that their lips barely brushed each other, Naruto said in a husky voice. "And why would you call me such a thing? Do you wish to be punished?"

The stranger nodded his head absently and moaned when the movement caused a tingling sensation to cover his lips at the mere touch of the singer's lips. Naruto noticed the moan and bit back a grin. He reached behind the stranger and opened the door. When the stranger made no move to go into his room, Naruto chuckled gutturally. "Well, boy, are you going to go in? After all you were so eager to have me invite you in. Don't disappoint me now."

The stranger felt a shudder go through his body and to repress the urge to grab a hold of those firm muscles that bulged and flexed enticingly as the hot breath rushed over his now heated face. Then his daze was snapped as he remembered what the singer called him. He bit back a growl before turning and briskly walking into the dressing room.

Naruto took a moment to appreciate the site of the angered man's back. He shook his head as he followed the raven. "So what's your name?" Naruto questioned as he closed the door behind him. He watched as the raven looked about his room and the zeroed in on the tons of flowers that were on one side of the room. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed a shot of jealousy run across the raven's face. _That was interesting._

The raven turned and looked the singer from head to toe in a look that made Naruto's dick harden. "My name is Neji Hyuga." He stated proudly as if Naruto should know who he was.

"Neji, huh? Interesting name you have there. So tell me, why are you here?" Naruto walked closer towards Neji and let his body barely touch the other's. His eyes drooped low as he boldly stared at the parted lips that looked as if they were just begging to be nipped. To be licked and sucked upon.

Neji watched Naruto's eyes and he felt his parted lips tingle in anticipation. Oh how he wanted to just grab that golden head of hair and smash his lips against those tempting lips that had teased him earlier with that light brush. Wait…who was he kidding? He was Neji Hyuga and what a Hyuga wants a Hyuga gets. So Neji grasped those golden locks and proceeded to show the blonde just exactly why he was here.

Naruto let out a surprised gasp before moaning into the kiss. He let his tongue come out and brush across those luscious lips, that had tempted him earlier, begging to let him in and explore. The lips parted almost shyly and Naruto dove right in. Naruto played with the warm wet tongue for a bit before running them across teeth and cheeks alike. He left no nook or cranny untouched before going back to enticing the other tongue into his mouth and play.

Neji moaned into the kiss and arched his body in an effort to touch Naruto's, but he needed more. With a quick hop, Neji had his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist. He let out a gasp as his back hit the wall and their groins met harshly. Neji ripped his mouth away from Naruto's. "Yesss."

Naruto moved his mouth to Neji's neck and started to mark him all the while grinding his hips into the raven's. Naruto ignored the knocking at the door in favor of biting tender neck where he had just left a hickey. He relished in the sharp cry that was forced from Neji. However, he was pissed when the door was slammed open.

He snapped his head to the side and had to curse. It was Sasuke! Without even putting Neji down, Naruto addressed his ex. "What do you want Sasuke?"

At hearing Naruto say another man's name, Neji snapped out of his pleasured daze. He struggled to get down from Naruto, but Naruto kept his hands firmly on Neji's thighs to impede his efforts.

Sasuke scowled at the other raven. He knew who Neji was without having to be introduced. They were, after all, lead competitors with their companies. "Naruto…we need to talk. Privately." He added when Naruto made no move to put Neji down.

Neji was getting really uncomfortable with the tension in the air. It was one thing to cause the tension and another to be in the center of the tension that has nothing to do with you. "Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto asked as he brought his face to brush his lips across Neji's.

Neji felt his breath hitch once more and a blush infuse his face. "Let me down."

Naruto looked Neji in the eyes and saw how uncomfortable he was. He sighed. Why did he have to be such a good guy? He brought Neji's legs down slowly so that Neji felt every inch of his body as he was lowered to the ground. Naruto cupped Neji's reddened cheek tenderly and lifted the raven's face towards his to give him a sweet kiss. "Don't go far, ok?" Naruto whispered softly.

Neji shook the daze, once again, out of his eyes and smiled softly before nodding. As he passed Sasuke, he gave him a bona fide Hyuga glare.

When the door closed, Sasuke rounded in on Naruto. "What the hell is that, Naruto? You get pissed about me sleeping with Sakura when you've been sleeping with Neji Hyuga! Isn't that a little hypocritical of you?"

Naruto raised a brow. "You know Neji?" He completely ignored the accusation.

"So do you Naruto! His company is the number one competitor with mine! You've heard me talk about him many times! How long have you been seeing him?" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto let out an amused snort. "So that's why his name seemed familiar. And I haven't been seeing Neji as long as you had been seeing your whore, that's for sure!" Once again avoiding answering the question directly.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to calm down. This wasn't why he came here. He came here to get Naruto back. He missed him dearly. "Naruto…I don't want to fight with you. I came here to talk."

"To talk? About what?" Naruto was honestly intrigued, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to hear what Sasuke had to say.

"Us. I want us to be back together."

Naruto, this time, let out a bark of laughter. "You want what, now?"

"I won't repeat myself, Naruto." Sasuke growled irritated. He knew he messed up, but he was willing to try again and be better this time.

"Sasuke…you cheated on me for nearly _five_ years and you expect me to take you back?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I know I messed up, but I've changed Naruto. I haven't even spoken to Sakura in eight months! I've been trying to get a hold of you for so long. I want to try again! Please Naruto!" Sasuke always hated begging, but this is what Naruto always reduced him to. A weak begging fool…

"No."

"Naruto! Please be reasonable. We've been together for years! We work well together!" Sasuke knew he said the wrong thing, but it just slipped out. It wasn't what he wanted to say at all.

"We work well together? We work well together!" Naruto turned around and grabbed a vase before swinging around and chunking it at Sasuke's head. Sasuke had to throw his whole body to the side to avoid the projectile.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sasuke roared out as he stood up and straightened out his clothes.

"You fucking _idiot!_ You cheated on me. Not once, but multiple times! For years! You neglected my needs, you deceived me and my love for you! You changed _everything_ the moment you slept with that whore! How do you think I could ever trust you again with all the things you've done to break me? And I don't even know why you cheated in the first place when I gave you everything!" Naruto paused to catch a breath from his yelling. "Wasn't I enough?" Naruto asked softly finally.

Sasuke sighed. "It wasn't that you weren't enough."

Naruto held his arms out wide. "Then what? What was it?" Naruto asked exasperated. He needed to know. He wanted closure.

"You were always in control! All the time!" Sasuke shouted.

"How? I let you top half the time I topped!" Naruto asked confused.

"But you controlled that too! Told me how fast to go, how deep to go, always giving me fucking _orders_ when I topped! When we were out at restaurants, you ordered my food for me. When someone started a fight with me, you took over! You never let me handle a thing!"

"So it's my fault? My fault that you took my begging for orders while in bed, my fault for knowing what you love to eat and trying to be romantic, my fault for wanting to protect you? Everything was my fault? That's so fucking typical of you Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off ruefully.

Sasuke blinked confusedly and with a little shock. He never thought of Naruto's actions as that, but they did make sense since he was always like that all through school and beyond. He was such a fool. "Huh?" Sasuke questioned at Naruto's last statement.

"You give blame where there is none. You blame others when it is in fact you who is to blame. I didn't bring our relationship down to the ground and I refuse to be made the bad guy when it is you who is wrong." Naruto said dangerously.

"That's not fair Naruto!" Sasuke protested.

"Fair or not, I want you out. Out of my dressing room, out of this building, and out of my life. For good. You had your chance at me and you blew it. I'm moving on and so should you." Naruto said calmly as he walked to the door and opened it. He didn't even acknowledge Neji, who was leaning against the wall opposite of the door. "Get out."

Sasuke walked by Naruto and paused. "This isn't over Naruto. Not by a long shot."

"Yes…it is…" Naruto murmured as he watched Sasuke go. He turned around and walked further into the room leaving the door open for Neji to come back in if he still decided to. He wouldn't blame him for wanting to leave.

Neji eyed Sasuke. "You never deserved him."

"And you think you do?" Sasuke sneered.

"More than you do. I won't hurt him like you did." Neji said smugly while his eyes glared daggers into the man that had hurt the blonde man.

"You are like me Neji. You need control. You think can handle Naruto always being on top, dominating you? I don't think you could. Soon you would be finding someone to dominate because Naruto would smother you." Sasuke spoke softly as he pinned Neji with a knowing gaze.

Neji smirked. "That's the difference between you and me, Sasuke. I _want_ to be controlled. I _want_ to be dominated. And here is the most important thing that makes me different from you. I am a jealous lover so I would _need_ all of his attention on me. I would_ crave _to be smothered by his attention and by his love. And I would _never_ cheat on him because he would be all that I needed. He would own my heart. My very soul."

Sasuke stared taken aback at Neji's words. Neji smirked before pushing off the wall and made his way into Naruto's dressing room, closing the door with a sharp click. There Naruto was, staring at Neji intently, making him nervous.

"Did you mean it?" Naruto asked gruffly as if he was choked with emotion.

Neji blushed as he realized that Naruto had heard him. _Well that was embarrassing._ Neji thought as he blushed harder. "Yes." He said simply, softly.

"But you don't even know me. We've never met before." Naruto tried to reason. Even though his heart was beating faster than it has ever beat before.

"We met at a mutual party between mine and Sasuke's company that was really a fundraiser. You started talking to me, a complete stranger, about the woes orphans have and how their lives were harder than everyone believed. You spoke from experience I guessed. You intrigued me. Enough for me to even donate half a million dollars to the Sunshine Orphanage Fundraiser that night. I found out you were with Sasuke a week later and I was devastated. I didn't know why, but I knew I wanted to get to know you. I still do." Neji trailed off uncertainly.

"Ok." Naruto said then nodded as if to reaffirm his statement.

"Ok?" Neji repeated dumbly.

"Yeah. Ok. Let's get to know one another." Naruto explained further with a broad smile on his face. Neji returned his smile.

~3 ½ years later~

"Ah!" Neji cried out as Naruto took his cock into his mouth and gave a harsh suck. Today had been a day to celebrate. Neji had officially moved into Naruto's penthouse. Neji's breaths were coming in pants as Naruto worked him with that sinful tongue of his.

Naruto loved the heavy feel of Neji's cock on his tongue. The musky scent that was purely male as he buried his nose into the thatch of wiry curls. He ran his tongue along the underside of the cock, teasing the thick vein there. Naruto brought his eyes up to watch as Neji threw his head back in pleasure as he fucked Naruto's face. He reached up and tweaked a dusky nipple. He could feel Neji coming close to his end and he drew back before that could happen.

Neji let out a moan of disappointment. "Please!" He begged as he spread his legs wider. He needed his lover in him.

Naruto clucked his tongue in fake disapproval. "Ah, ah, Neji-love. I'm not finished. Hands in the correct position." Naruto ordered huskily.

Neji bit back a groan of frustration before lifting his hands to the headboard of the bed. He felt the silk ropes being tied around his wrists. He felt the bed shift once more and turned his head to see Naruto opening their 'special' drawer that had all of their toys. Neji felt himself hardening to an unbearable degree at the sight of the metal rod that Naruto withdrew from the drawer along with the special lubrication. It was rare that they used this certain toy, but it always left Neji excited at the prospect of having it used on him. Before Naruto, he had never even looked at a toy, let alone a sounding rod.

Naruto could see the lust burning in Neji's beautiful milky eyes as he spotted the rod in his hands. He did say it was a day of celebration and he intended to make this a day that Neji never forgot. Naruto made a great show of putting the slightly numbing lubrication on the sounding rod. He ran his hand up and down as if it was Neji's cock in his hands. Neji moaned at the sight. He couldn't wait for that thing to be in him!

Neji threw his head back in pleasure when Naruto brought the lubed up hand to the tip of his cock and started to massage it. He could feel the head of his cock start to tingle as the numbing agent in the lube started to set in. It was always like this. Neji fought the urge to thrust into the hand that grasped him when he saw the rod heading for his opening. The sensation of the metal forcing its way in gently always left him breathless. He could feel every inch as it entered him and slowly made its way down the inside of his shaft.

"That's it baby. You like that don't you, boy?" Naruto's husky voice pierced the quiet air around them. His eyes never left the beautiful sight that lay spread out before him. Naruto feasted on the sight of Neji fisting the silk ropes connected to his wrists as he tried not to thrust frantically as Naruto pressed firmly on the rod that lay against the prostate.

Neji could never last long when he was being stimulated this way. "Oh gods! Naruto." His voice was breathy, barely able to drag enough air to scream. That was all Naruto needed before he started to gently massage Neji's beautiful cock. The rod shot out of Neji as he arched up, cum shooting onto his pale muscular chest. Naruto steadily pumped him through his orgasm until his back plopped back down onto the bed.

"I'm still hard…" Neji said in slight awe. "How am I still hard?" Normally Neji would have to take a few minutes to get hard again after such an intense orgasm, but here he was still hard and still needy.

Naruto chuckled gutturally as he grabbed the sounding rod and dropped it on the side desk to be cleaned later. "That would be because of the aphrodisiac I slipped into your dinner earlier. You didn't think this was going to be it did you, sweets? Oh no. I plan to fuck you over and over all night long. You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you." Naruto promised Neji darkly.

Neji felt his ass clench at what was just said before moaning when his legs were spread and pushed over tan shoulders. "Na- oh!" Neji gasped out as he felt two thumbs separate his cheeks and a hot wet tongue start to lap at his quivering hole. "Yesss!"

Naruto loved the taste of Neji. He really did. And any other time he would have taken his sweet ass time in thoroughly tasting the raven if it wasn't for his aching hard on that was digging into the bed. He took his still lubed up fingers and started to prep Neji.

"Please! Naruto!" Neji begged as he tried to fuck himself on his lover's fingers. He couldn't take anymore. He was still sensitive from his other orgasm.

Naruto pulled his fingers out before reaching for the regular lube to slick himself up. He hooked Neji's legs on the crooks of his elbows, doubling him in half, before sliding into the tight heat of his lover. He closed his eyes for a moment as he relished in the feel of the silk walls clamping down on him. This was his heaven and Naruto would do anything in his power to keep it that way.

Neji rocked his hips as best he could while tightening his inner walls around the thick hard cock that was stuffed in his ass. He needed Naruto to move! Then the pleasure started up. The feeling of Naruto slowly pulling out and the slamming back in had Neji pulling at the ropes in earnest.

Naruto kept the slow pace that he set. He leisurely pulled out until just the head was in before slamming back in hard. Sweat started to gather around his brow and he could feel sweat dripping down his back. The sight of Neji tossing his head side to side as his hair fanned out under him was mesmerizing. Naruto grasped Neji's legs and wrapped them around his waist so he could lean over him better. He captured Neji's lips into a searing kiss as he sped up his pace.

Neji tore his mouth away to scream out in pleasure as his prostate was jabbed repeatedly. His body was too sensitive to last long. "Na- Na- Naruto! Cumming! I'm cumming!" He gasped out.

The clenching came to much and Naruto gave a hoarse cry as he started to cum. He rolled his hips as he milked his orgasm. He could feel Neji's cum hitting his stomach as he came. He rolled to the side of Neji before lazily untying the silk ropes. He felt Neji roll on top of him, smearing the cum across their stomachs and chests. Not that Naruto really cared.

"I love you." Neji said softly as he leaned up and kissed his love's kiss swollen lips.

"I love you too, Cream Eyes." Naruto whispered back affectionately.

Neji chuckled at the nickname that he still had no clue as to how it came about. It was his and he could think of worse things to be called by.

"Neji…" Naruto trailed off nervously.

Neji lifted his head to stare at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto gulped before continuing. "I know that it isn't legal, but…would you marry me?"

Neji's breath caught as Naruto brought out a silver band engraved with delicate leaves and presented it to him. He reached out with a shaky hand and tenderly grasped the ring from Naruto's hand. It slid on easily. A perfect fit. "Yes." The words were whispered but still could be heard clearly.

Naruto smiled a soft smile instead of his usual grin. "Gods, I love you!"

"And I love you. You own my heart. My very soul." Neji repeated the words that he said so long ago. He meant them then and he meant them now. More than ever.


End file.
